Dancing With The Stars
by Minerva Rose
Summary: Grillows After all that we've been through // It all comes down to me and you // I guess it's meant to be // Forever you and me // After all


Pairing: G/C

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Lyrics: After All (Love Theme From Chances Are) A duet by Cher and Peter Cetera

Disclaimer: I don't anything, the song or the characters.

Summery: After all that we've been through/It all comes down to me and you/I guess it's meant to be/forever you and me/after (Grillows/GC)

A/N: This just came to me out of the blue, and I just had to write it. I don't know if the parts with car is completely correct, so I'm sorry for any mistakes there. Please R&R

Catherine made her way to her car at the end of shift, impatient to get home and relax. As she got closer to her car, she noticed someone at the car beside hers with the hood open.

"Gil?" Catherine asked, having finally made it to her car and seeing Grissom by the car next door.

"Hey, Cath," Grissom replied.

"Car trouble?" Catherine inquired, knowing the answer would be yes.

"Yeah," Grissom grumbled. "I'm going to have to call a cab."

"Oh no you're not!" Catherine exclaimed grabbing Grissom's arm and pulling him towards the passenger side of her car. "I'm taking you home."

"Cath, I wouldn't want to impose. I know you've been looking forward to going home and relaxing," Grissom said, knowing no matter what he said, it was a lost battle.

"Gil, you are not imposing. Now come on, and stop being so stubborn," Catherine said dragging him the rest of the way to the door.

"Thank you, Cath," Grissom said before climbing inside.

"No problem, Gil," Catherine responded back. "No problem at all."

------------------------------------------------------

Catherine was driving Grissom home when all of the sudden the car made a strange noise and started slowing down.

"What the hell?" Catherine said quickly pulling over to the side of the road. She stepped outside and went around front to lift the hood of the car. Catherine quickly started coughing when smoke came drifting from the engine.

"Damn it!" Catherine cursed. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly called for a tow truck. She finished off her conversation, and headed back inside.

"Somethings wrong with the engine," Catherine replied to Grissom's questioning look. "They can't get a tow truck out here for another hour or two."

"I'm sorry. I know you really wanted to get home," Grissom said, genuinely sorry.

"Yeah, well," Catherine snorted. She glanced over at Grissom and instantly regretted what she had just said. "I'm sorry Gil, I just-"

"No need to explain, Cath," Grissom said, effectively cutting her off. "It's understandable under the circumstances."

Catherine gave a small nod with her head and turned to look out the window. They sat there for about ten minutes in silence until Catherine turned towards the radio and turned it on. She searched for a station until she found a station she liked. "In The Rough" by Anna Nalick was just ending when one of Catherine's favorite songs came on.

"I love this song!" Catherine exclaimed when she heard the words coming over the speakers.

"The song has a nice beat," Grissom thought to himself. After a few seconds, Grissom turned to Catherine. "Cath, would you like to dance?" Gil inquired.

"Her?" Catherine responded in surprise. "Now?"

"Yes," Gil smiled at the look on Catherine's face. Grissom turned up the radio considerably higher and went around to Catherine's side, opening the door for her. Catherine took his extended hand in hers and stepped out by him. Grissom pulled Catherine close to him, and they both slowly swayed to the music.

_Well here we are again_

_I guess it must be fate_

_We've tried it on our own_

_But deep inside we've known_

_We'd be back to set things straight._

Grissom unconsciously pulled Catherine slightly closer to him, his hands gently holding her hips. Catherine sighed contentedly, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

_I still remember when_

_Your kiss was so brand new_

_Every memory repeats_

_Every step I take retreats_

_Every journey always brings me back to you_

Catherine lifted her head up and looked deep into Grissom's eyes, as Grissom gazed deep into her own.

_After all the starts and stops_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

"Gil," Catherine whispered his name as their faces slowly started coming closer and closer together.

_After all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to you and me_

"Cath," Grissom whispered her name, their faces merely inches apart now.

_I guess it's meant to be_

Their lips finally met in a soft kiss, both of them almost pulling away at first from the electricity they felt. They both pulled back looking into each other's eyes. They leaned into each other and kissed again, this time more passionately. When they pulled away from the lack of oxygen, Catherine laid her head on Grissom's shoulder.

"Thank you," Catherine whispered to Grissom.

"For what?" Grissom asked.

"Everything," was Catherine's reply.

Grissom pulled Catherine closer to him and they danced the night away with only the stars as witnesses.

_Forever you and me_

_After all_


End file.
